1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent frame and, more particularly to a collapsible tent frame which has excellent stability when in use.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible tent frame can be unfolded for use and folded for easy storage. Such a tent frame, for example, is disclosed in CHINA Pat. No. 95,231,518 in which a square framework is made up of four telescopic rail pole assemblies, with telescopic leg pole assemblies extending therefrom for supporting the framework above the ground. Moreover, each of the leg pole assemblies is pivotally connected to the framework so as to be pivotal to a position alongside one of the leg pole assemblies.
The square framework can be collapsed by first folding the framework diagonally. The resulting V is then folded up so that the two parts of the V are pivoted toward each other around a bottom end thereof, until the four rail pole assemblies are arranged one alongside another. Finally, the pole assemblies, including the rail pole assemblies and the leg pole assemblies, are retracted. As a result, the framework is configured like a compact column.
However, the disclosed tent frame is not stable when in use, since all of the pole assemblies thereof are telescopic.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a collapsible tent frame to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.